


Good Boys

by roryfreisthler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Cross-Generation Relationship, Dom/sub, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Malfoycest (Harry Potter), Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Quidditch World Cup, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Underage Sex, anal rape, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryfreisthler/pseuds/roryfreisthler
Summary: Good boys get what they need. Ron's not a good boy yet.





	Good Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyitsamorette (AmoretteHD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts), [CloeLockless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloeLockless/gifts).



> Got this very dark idea shortly after finishing [In the Shadows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568203) for the HP Cross Gen fest. I kind of love it.

Ron watches with horror as the Death Eaters stomp through the tent grounds, burning everything in their wake and casting curses at both Muggles and Muggleborns. His stomach twists as he realizes he’d been in the vicinity of what was likely a good majority of these people the previous night… he’d been in the  _ bed  _ of one of them the previous night.

He tries in vain to search the crowd for Lucius Malfoy, hoping to at least know  _ what  _ he’s doing so he can have a concrete reason to hate him. 

In the chaos, he doesn’t hear his father calling for him, or see him give up and shepard Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins into the woods. Smoke - or is it something else? - fills his nostrils, and soon he’s out cold.

***

When Ron comes back to awareness of the world, he’s on a soft bed. He groans and sits up, wanting to carve the pounding headache out of his head. A house-elf, standing watch in the corner, squeaks and runs out of the room.

Right. It’s beginning to look an awful lot like he’s been kidnapped by a Death Eater. And he’s pretty sure he knows which one.

Ron doesn’t have to wait long before Lucius Malfoy comes striding into the bedroom.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” he says in a soft voice.

Cheeks burning red with anger, Ron glares at him. “You’re  _ glad  _ I’m  _ safe _ ? That’s all you have to say for yourself?” He tries to get out of the bed to run towards Malfoy and punch him, but his legs give out part way through, and he collapses on the floor. As he does, he notices that he’s not wearing his pyjamas - he’s wearing weird silver ones with what looks like the Malfoy family insignia. Gross.

“I truly am,” Lucius says and levitates Ron back to the bed. “You weren’t meant to be drugged.”

“What do you call getting me drunk, then?” Ron spits.

Lucius rolls his eyes, and sits down next to Ron, running a hand through his hair. Ron tries not to react, but he can’t help but instinctively lean into the touch. “Honestly, Ronald, it was your choice to drink as much as you did. Did you want to impress me, or something?”

“Maybe I knew being drunk would make sex with you more tolerable,” Ron mutters.

“Did you, really?” Lucius smirks, and slides a hand inside Ron’s pyjama bottoms. Ron hates the fact that his body reacts, that his dick stiffens under Lucius’s hand. He hates the fact that he moans in pleasure when Lucius squeezes him, wanting more of what happened the previous night.

“Surely this hasn’t changed us so much, has it, Ronald?” Lucius asks, maintaining the presence of his hand on Ron's dick and lowering himself to whisper in his ear. “I know that you still want me.”

“Fine. I do. Happy?” Ron admits, squirming underneath Lucius.

“Exquisitely,” Lucius says in reply, smiling as he kisses Ron, and then kissing down his chest. Ron shivers with anticipation as Lucius wraps his mouth around his dick.

“You  _ like _ sucking a fourteen year old boy’s dick, don't you,” Ron says in a half teasing voice. “Maybe you even like it when fourteen year old boys…” He thrusts his hips upward, shoving his cock further up Lucius’s throat “... Do  _ that.” _

Lucius doesn’t respond, and Ron can’t read the expression on his face. But he continues sucking him off. Ron can’t tell if what is being done to him feels especially good because he’s already horny as hell, or… because of something else.

His mind swims, and it’s hard to focus on anything other than the feeling of Lucius’s

mouth around around his cock. Despite Ron’s anxiety about how Lucius might react to what he said, and his confusion about  _ why  _ he’s so into it when he doesn’t really want to be, he comes in Lucius’s mouth.

Lucius comes up for air, his expression still unreadable. He searches Ron’s face as Ron looks up at him, trying not to show his anxiety. He realizes that he’s unconsciously opened his mouth, and closes it, not wanting to embarrass himself.  Just then, something changes and Lucius clamps his hands down on top of Ron’s. “Don't give me attitude,  _ Weasley _ .” he hisses.

“Don't act like you can tell me what I can and can't do,  _ Death Eater. _ ” Ron responds in kind.

“But that's simply the error in judgement that you've made,” With one swift movement, Ron is flipped over on the bed and Lucius Malfoy’s cock is poking into his ass. “Don't think for a  _ second  _ that you're the one in charge here. Apologize.”

Ron’s breath catches in his throat, and he chokes out an “I’m sorry,”

“Not good enough,” Lucius slaps his backside. “Call me sir.”

“I- I’m sorry, Sir,” Ron forces out.

“Good, you’re learning,” Lucius purrs, massaging his butt cheek a bit. “But I can’t exactly let you get away with being such a brat, now, can I?”

“N-no, Sir?” 

“Correct. I’ll have to punish you,” Lucius says, and Ron can feel his heartbeat quicken and his stomach seize up. Here alone in Malfoy Manor with him, he has no idea what will happen. 

Lucius waves his wand, and Ron is rendered immobile. He’s stuck to the bed with his still-stiff dick made painfully erect by the spell. Lucius delivers several more slaps to his behind in quick succession, and because of the spell, Ron can’t even make any noise, can’t cry to express how thoroughly humiliated he feels.

Without any preparation, Malfoy’s fingers and then his dick enter his ass. Ron can feel his body aching and wishes he didn’t want the same thing to be happening in better circumstances as Malfoy rails into him and orgasms with a burst of cum that splatters all over Ron’s back and ass, thoroughly enjoying his pleasure while giving Ron only pain.

His cock slides out of Ron’s ass, agonizingly slowly, and he lowers himself to eye-level with Ron. “You'll see what you could've had if you would've just behaved, and then we'll see if you're more cooperative tomorrow. _Finite._ _Draco!_ ”

A few seconds later, Draco is pushing open the door of Ron's room and looking at Ron's bleeding body while Ron tries not to throw up, the charm keeping him still having been removed. It had been one thing for Lucius to tease him about fucking Draco — it’s quite another to see it in action, which he presumes is what is about to happen.

The corner of Draco’s mouth turns up into a smirk as Lucius unceremoniously pushes Ron off the bed and onto the carpet, and throws Draco on the bed. “ _ Sir…”  _ Ron hears Draco murmur, eyes closed, and he isn’t sure if Draco is begging  _ to  _ be or  _ not  _ to be fucked by his father.

Lucius doesn’t seem to care, as he casts the same gel-creating spell he'd performed the previous night and pushes a finger into Draco's ass. Draco lets out a noise that turns Ron on way much more than is appropriate as his father fucks his ass with his finger, clearly preparing him even more than he’d prepared Ron the previous night. He then slowly eases his cock into  _ his son’s  _ ass, slowly whispering things to Draco as he fucks him. Ron finds himself unable to look away, transfixed and turned on by the completely inappropriate display of fatherly “affection” as he reaches down to stroke his own cock.

After what feels like hours but has actually just been minutes, Draco lies sated on the bed, cock leaking after having already came onto the bed sheets. “Thank you, Sir,” he whispers. 

“Of course,” Lucius says, grabbing Draco's face and snogging him. “Good boys get what they need.” He then looks at Ron, who feels absolutely pathetic, collapsed on the carpet with his hand around his dick.

“You liked being punished that much? I suppose you can come, then,” Lucius says in a flippant tone, and that’s somehow all Ron needs in order to come all over his hand and the carpet, gasping and wondering how he turned so disgusting.

With the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile, Lucius looks at Draco. “Come, now. It’s time for tea.”


End file.
